Cupid's Flute
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: rated m for language and off stage sex. Zidane gives out new gifts... what happens when on gift makes Dagger fall for Steiner?


Cupids Flute

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters to the final fantasy 9 game or any other square stuff.

Author's note: this is the coolest fan fic you will read today. It is also my first. So it may be extremely corny. Please leave reviews for me I will appreciate it dearly.

"Dagger," Zidane whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" she moaned just waking up.

"It's Christmas morning…"

"I don't care… I'm tired just 5 more minutes…"

He turned her to her back and straddled on top of her, "Please get up!!!!!!!! I got you a present." He kissed her neck.

"No, that's not fair!!!!! You can't use presents **and** kisses to get your way all the time!!!! I'm tired just let me…" He silence her with a kiss on the lips.

"Dagger…" he paused to look up at her, "I love you… now **GET UP!!!!"**

Zidane got out of bed and threw a shirt over his head, "I'll be down stairs…" Dagger sat up and watched him walk out of the room closing the door behind him. "Hmmm…" she let out a mall sigh. She walk over to a vanity table, rubbing her eyes, she picked up a brush to brush her long luxurious locks of dark brown hair and starred into the mirror. 'I want to marry him so bad…' she almost put her hair up but then dropped the tie to the floor, 'I don't care about this shit anymore… I just want to be with him… it will be my happily ever after… I shall tell him tonight… tonight… right…'

"Look Zidane!" Eiko stood up and pointed towards staircase, "She's awake… FINALLY"

Zidane looked up to the stair case as dagger walked down as graceful as ever, and stood next to zidane in front of the Christmas tree to stare at it in all its glory before all the presents underneath it would be torn open. "Vivi, lets open Zidane's present first they're the biggest ones!!!" Eiko said as vivi and her grabbed presents from the tree and opened them quickly. "wow…" Eiko gasped as she pulled out a pink flute that curved out to a heart shape at the end, "what kinda flute is this?"

Zidane looked to Eiko; "It's rare… it's called a cupid's flute. It gives you a power called _True Love_ that distracts the target into falling in love with one of the party or even an inanimate object nearby so the rest of the gang can do a sneak attack." He looked at the rest of the gang who all had weapons and new artifacts at hand, "we'll all go out tomorrow and try em' out!"

Dagger looked at her empty hands, "where's my gift?"

"Right here…" he said pulling a ring box out of his pocket, "Dagger," he got down on one knee and opened the ring box exposing a large diamond ring "will you marry me?"

She starred at him then the ring… then to him… then the ring, "y…y…yes?"

"Zidane…" dagger turned on the light to their bedroom.

"Hmm?" he said wrapping his arms around her

"I love you…"

"And I you."

He kissed her softly and laid her onto the bed, "you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me." He kissed her more passionately this time, leaning over her with her hand wrapped around his neck and his at her waist. He had to show her just how much his proposal meant to him. She lowered her hands to his back and lifted his shirt over his head…

"When are they gonna get up?" Eiko pouted.

" I think they were up all last night fucking…" Amarant laughed.

"Huh?" Vivi turned to Amarant, "what is _fucking_?"

"It very bad word Mr.Vivi… you never use… it bad." Quina shook its head.

"Master Vivi… Sir Amarant is talking about a special relationship between two people you shall learn the rest as you get older." Steiner said.

"I think you're lying…" Eiko looked towards the staircase as Zidane walked down with his Fiancé, "Finally!!!!!!!"

"Were you guys…_ fucking_?" Vivi asked

"Gosh… Ignore him" Freya rubbed her eyes.

Zidane sat at the bottom of the staircase and laughed, "It's cool, took us awhile to get up, doesn't surprise me ya'lled be talking shit about mine and Dagger's crap while we're not around." (Translation: it doesn't surprise me you guys would make up stories about Dagger's and my sex life)

"Woah…" Vivi gasped looking up at a monster 10 times the size of Ifrit.

"I got this" Dagger gleamed at the beast

"Me too" Eiko looked to her summoning companion

"I'm out" Freya said

"I'm sitting out this one too." Amarant leaned against a rock.

"I… I'm scared…" Vivi still stared

"It's decided then, me, Dagger, Eiko, and Steiner are fighting this one out." Zidane dashed to the monster.

"This thing doesn't seem to wanna die!" Eiko yelled as the battle raged on.

"For real… " Dagger paused as the beast swiped at her love, "curaga!"

"Thank you." Zidane gripped his arm where the beast had him, "Eiko this would be a good time to try out that True Love thing."

"Okie Dokie," Eiko jumped up, "True Love!!"

"Reflect!!" the beast yelled as the power hit the mirror and flung back at Dagger. Dagger flew back to the ground. Zidane ran to the beast slashing him… and knocking him dead.

"Miss Dagger!!!" Steiner ran to the queen holding her in his arms. Zidane showed up shortly after they all looked at Dagger awaiting her to open her eyes. "Huh?" Dagger looked up to Steiner, "Hi, Aldebert…" she smiled

"Good, Miss Dagger, You're alright." Steiner smiled.

"I'm more than alright…" Her eyes got big looking up at Steiner.

"Uhh… Dagger are you alright?" Zidane touched her shoulder.

"Of course I'm okay Sir Zidane, I got to come back to my love, Steiner."

"WHAT…NO WAY!!!" Eiko jumped how did that happen "I didn't know that magic could work on her!!!"

"Oh no…" Vivi adjusted his hat, "she can't be in love with Steiner…"

"Eiko!" Zidane grabbed Eiko, "how do I get rid of this?"

"I dunno… we'll have to look at some of Dagger's summoning books to see if there's a remedy."

"Where is it?" Beatrix franticly looked through books to get her husband back from the queen. (Yes, Beatrix and Steiner are married in my fan fic)

"Oh Steiner, you're so sweet to me… can we get married?" Dagger's voice echoed through the halls.

"If she doesn't get out of this daze soon I'm going to hurt myself!" Zidane said looking through the books.

"Isn't it weird though? Ever since the King died, Steiner was like the father figure in Garnet's life now it's like she's with her dad…"

"ewwwwwwwwwwwww" Eiko looked up from a book.

Meanwhile…

"Steiner…" Dagger looked at Steiner who sat next to her, "Do you remember what today is?"

"uhh… December 26th?" he stared at her

"Oh my gosh how could you forget?!?" she slapped him, "It's our 1 year anneversery!"

"I'm s… sorry." he frowned, "Miss Dagger?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Uhh… are you sure this is right don't you want to be with Zidane instead?… I mean he's so much better … and younger for you than I."

"Oh Steiny-Weiny, you're just over cautious you know I love you more than any other man… besides Zidane is yucky… why would I date him… sweetie?"

Steiner's face went sour, 'oh why did I have to be the first person she saw?'

"What's that?" Dagger asked

"Ohh… uhh… nothing."

"Dagger…" Zidane turned on her bedroom light.

"Hmm… Sir Zidane what do you need?" she sat up to look at him peering through the door.

"Listen, you're under a spell…"

"Spell?"

"yeah you see, the spell is making you think you're in love with Steiner…"

"What are you talking about me and Steiner have been together for a long time!"

"But Dagger!"

"No, don't talk to me! You're just jealous that Steiner's with me and you're not get out of my room I don't want to talk about this anymore! **Go away**!"

"Okay you're hiness." Zidane said extra snob-like, "I bid thee farewell."

"Farewell" She turned over on her stomach as the lights went out

"I love you…" he whispered closing the door.

'Stupid Zidane… I can't believe him trying to pull me from _my_ Steiner, humph he thinks he's something… he thinks he can steal my heart away! Whatever… he can rot in hell later for it."

"TRUE LOVE'S KISS!!" Eiko Yelled, "that's the cure, her true loves kiss will break the kiss"

"Wait, the person she _thinks_ is her true love is or her _real_ true love?" Beatrix asked.

"Hold on" Eiko read further, " ummm… the person she _thinks_ is her true love."

Steiner looked up, " I'll do anything to get her off my back."

"I don't know if I can ever kiss after she kisses him…" zidane sighed "but if it's the only way to get her back, than okay."

" holy lord…" Beatrix sighed , "okay"

"Miss Dagger…" Steiner opened the door.

"GER who's waking me up this time," She blinked as she saw Steiner, "Ohhhhhh hey Steiner."

"H-hello Miss Dagger."

"Did you need anything?"

"Uhhh… yeah I forgot to kiss you goodnight."

"Yeah you acted strange tonight."

"yeah..'

"Well come here and get it over with…"

Steiner hesitantly walked to the queen, "uhh..." he leaned down and kissed her as quickly as he could.

"AHHHHHH" Dagger jumped up trying to get rid of the taste of his kiss, "eww, eww, ewwwwwwww Steiner!!!! That was disgusting! I know you had to but next time could ya brush your teeth?"

"Thanks for bringng her back, Rusty," Zidane's hand hit the back of his armor.

Well, that concludes the story of the Cupid's Flute… but something seems unfinished… I smell sequel! But I won't do one unless I get good reviews so please send me lots of reviews if you like it thanks!

**Sup3rl0z3r**


End file.
